Revival 3
Sunstreaker says, "Who cares about Syke?" You say, "You did, up till about a minute ago." Sunstreaker says, "We have absolutely nothing to do now!" Spike enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor above. Spike has arrived. Eject mutters to himself, "... you, it seems..." Spike nods to everyone Spike leaves to the Human Lounge to the northeast. Spike has left. Sunstreaker says, "Do you think I honestly was starting up this party for her? I wanted to kick some butt in combat!" Sunstreaker hides the truth. Kup thinks out loud, "How did she get away from Charr on her own?" You say, "I have no idea. Have to ask her, I guess. She didn't tell me much." Sunstreaker sighs and tries to calm down You say, "Although here's an interesting idbit she picked up: Galvatron's decided to exterminate the Junkions from Cybertron." Sunstreaker says, "Come on Rodimus, let us do something, give us something to do!" Sunstreaker says, "I'll personally go up there to Darkmount and take out Galvatron myself, let's just do something!" Kup is troubled, "Rod, I think we need to keep her confined for awhile. Even you remember that prisoners returned from Decepticons this easily are hardly ever 'fine'. Eject wanders out of the lobby. Eject leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Eject has left. Sunstreaker is too annoyed to notice Eject leave You say, "Since when am I your babysitter, Sunstreaker?" Rodimus Prime glances over at Kup and nods, "Yeah, I know. The fact she's been in Darkmount more than Iacon ALONE.." Kup receives a radio transmission. Sunstreaker says, "Since when am I allowed to borrow a shuttle and blow up some cons? I could do it myself being the best and all, but that's besides the point, you are supposed to be our leader, and we are at war! We need to strike them a deadly blow!" Kup looks at his radio receiver. Kup transmits a message via radio to Eject. Kup walks out of the city, answering his radio. Kup leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Kup has left. Firestone leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Firestone has left. You say, "Sunstreaker, get a hobby. I'm not in this for the glory." Sunstreaker glares at Rodimus, his optics flaring Sunstreaker points an accusing finger at Rodimus "You are an incompetant leader! By golly, if the real Prime were still alive those cons would shiver at the name Autobot Rodimus Prime tightens his jaw. "Thank you ever so much for that analysis." Sunstreaker takes a step forward "Even Magnus would agree it's time for a change! Those cons are running up and down the Iacon plain as if it were their very own backyard! If you won't do something, Primus forbid, I will! Sunstreaker says, "And you know why they are running up and down there Rod? Because they know that Rodimus, the humble homey leader won't do anything!" You say, "You want to attack something, go ahead. Don't come crying to me when they rip you apart." Rodimus Prime succeeds in grasping Sunstreaker, throwing him off-balance. Sunstreaker only changes the expression on his face as Rodimus grasps him Rodimus Prime grabs Sunstreaker harshly by the shoulder and drags him in. "I'll. Show. You. Anything." Transmission from Red Alert: Rodimus, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but am I to understand from your conversation with Caern the other day that he is back in Autobot City to stay? Rodimus Prime shoves him away. "Go on! Raid Charr, for all the POINT there is to it! Get out of my sight!" You transmit a message to Red Alert: That's how I understood it. Sunstreaker oofs "Try something like that again and I won't hesitate to shove a rocket down your servos" You say, "Are you threatening me?" Sunstreaker says, "Now, that's for you to decide isn't it?" Transmission from Red Alert: Then I am assigning him the duty of keeping an eye on the laboratory so that we minimize the chances of someone infiltrating the city and ruining the project... If that is alright with you, Rodimus. Sunstreaker heads out, still focusing his flaming optics at Rod You transmit a message to Red Alert: That's fine. Rodimus Prime glares daggers at Sunstreaker's back, turns and stalks out the opposite door. Sunstreaker leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Sunstreaker has left. You move east to the Command Center... AC Command Center Contents: Red Alert, Computer Troop Controller , Sensor Station. Extended Radio Equipment 428, Teletran Two Obvious exits: Small Doors leads to Meeting Room. Blast Doors leads to Main Lobby - First Floor. Rodimus Prime stalks in, death written all over his face. Red Alert is busy entering the assignment in the duty logs, not seeing you at first. The nodules on Red Alert's head suddenly fritz. Red Alert looks up. "Rodimus?" Rodimus Prime slams his fist into the wall and stands there for several moments in silence before grating, "I'm going to kill him." Red Alert blinks. "Who?" You say, "Sunstreaker. First he gets on my case for not attacking enough Decepticons, CALLS me incompetent, threatens to shoot me, then walks out like he owns the place!" Red Alert looks startled, to say the least. Red Alert's optics narrow, "Threatening to shoot a superior officer is a grave offense. I could throw him in the brig for a day to cool him off..." You say, "I could throw him on Quintessa for a day.. he'd like that." Red Alert looks shocked at the suggestion. Rodimus Prime sighs. "What is WITH everyone? They yell at me for not wanting to lead, they yell at me for not doing a good enough job.." You say, "Oh, I give up." Rodimus Prime shoves off the wall and stalks back outside. Red Alert says, "Rodimus..." You say, "What." Red Alert says, "Everyone has their moments. You are a good leader, but people are just used to ... a different style. Give them time. Give yourself time. Things will work out just fine." Rodimus Prime grunts noncomittally. You move west to the Main Lobby - First Floor... Main Lobby - First Floor You move upward... Main Lobby - Second Floor You move east to the Laboratory... Laboratory Contents: Daniel, Spike, Metal Box, Partially constructed frame, Box of Supplies, Body of Optimus Prime, Energon Regulator Metal Box This is a mysterious metal box. It has a small tag that reads, "For Rodimus PRIME" in small, neat letters. It rattles slightly if shaken, and you can 'scan-box' if you are suspicious. To see the contents, just 'open-box'. The open box reveals a pile of Terran videotapes. Sifting through the pile, you note a certain trend in the titles and content. The "Reanimator" series is included, as well as "Frankenstein", "It Came From Beyond the Grave", "Zombie Attack", "Night of the Living Dead", and a whole selection of mad-scientist horror films. If you can stuff all the tapes back in, you can also 'close-box'. Spike says, "See son? That's why I had you promise." Spike nods to Rodimus Daniel is gaping at Optimus's body and doesn't see Rodimus enter. Rodimus Prime fumes in fairly spitting tacks and SHOVES Whiz's box aside, throwing himself up on the spare table beside it. "How much longer?" Daniel says, "I .. don't understand... Rodimus?" Daniel jumps out of the way of the box as it crashes to the ground Spike looks evenly at Rod.."Tomorrow." Spike smiles at his son, marveled at how fast he's growing. Daniel looks at a loss, obviously worried about Rodimus, but not sure if he should be here for this. Rodimus Prime grips the edge of the table and stares evenly at the far wall for several seconds. "Can't be soon enough." Spike says, "I know Rodimus..believe me. But I think with Danny's help here we should be ready within 24 hours." Daniel looks at his Dad, now TOTALLY confused. Spike says, "Rodimus..would you tell Danny what we're planning..?" Daniel swings his attention back to Rodimus, still looking befuzzled You say, "Dan- whu- I, uhm... oh, hi, Daniel, didn't see you there.." Spike smiles Daniel stands by Whiz's box, right by it, and shrugs. "Um, hi, Rodimus. If this is a bad time, I'll go. I've got homework to do anyway." Spike says, "No..it's ok Daniel." Rodimus Prime glances rather embarrassed at the box and slides off the table, going to pick up the spilled contents. "No, uhm.. stay. It's okay. I just.. you know, lot of stress.." Firestar enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Firestar has arrived. Firestar enters the area, scanning for wounded. Spike says, "Danny..remember how sad we all were when Optimus died?" Spike nods to Firestar. Daniel nods. "Sure, I understand." He starts to help pick up the stuff and nods to his Dad. "Yes, I remember." He doesn't look to happy at the memory. Spike says, "Well.." Spike pauses, looking at Rodimus Rodimus Prime grumbles sourly, "Of COURSE he remembers, we were all there, weren't we?" Spike gives Rodimus a look.."I know Rodimus.." Spike says, "Danny..I think that we've found a way..." Daniel interupts, "Dad, I don't think Rodimus wants to talk about this..." Rodimus Prime sighs and sits down against the wall, rubbing his forehead. "No. That's not it. I just... aah, Sunstreaker was being an idiot." A funny look crosses Daniel's face, but he quickly hides it. "Umm, yeah. Sometimes he can be ... stubborn." That's rather diplomatic for Danny. Spike smiles at Rodimus.."Danny..I think we've found a way to bring Optimus back to life." Spike lets the statement hang in the air. Daniel falls down on his rump and STARES at his Dad in total shock. Spike nods reassuringly Daniel blinks a few times, then shakes his head. "You're teasing, right? This is a joke?" Spike kneels down. Spike says, "No son. I promise I'm not kidding." Rodimus Prime leans his head back against the wall, not quite able to see over the edge of the table from his position. "No joke. We're gonna do it." Daniel looks at Dad, then looks at Rodimus, then looks at Dad, then looks at Rodimus, finally whispering, "You're gonna ... bring Optimus back to life? For real and for honest?" Spike says, "For real and for honest." Rodimus Prime nods quietly. Daniel takes a moment to process this idea, staring at Optimus's body, and finally breathes an honest, awe-striken "Wow." Spike grins.. Spike says, "That's right Daniel. I think we can bring him back as good as new." Firestar doesnt say a word, just going to work on the frame, adding in armor plates. Spike says, "How's the frame coming Firestar?" Firestar says, "Almost done...." Rodimus Prime mumbles, "Tomorrow.." Firestar nods to Rodimus. Daniel gets to his feet and wanders over to Rodimus. Without a word, he hugs whatever part of Rodimus he can reach as tightly as he can. Spike says, "Firestar..I haven't told you how much I appreciate your help." Rodimus Prime blinks. "What's that for?" Spike smiles at his son. Firestar mumurs, "Don't sweat it." Firestar says, "Bad enough Elitas gonna have my aft in a sling when she finally catches on." Daniel looks up at Rodimus. "Because you needed it. Cause you're my friend." You say, "Elita knows about it.." Spike BLINKS at that. Spike mutter so Danny can't hear.."Oh..****" Firestar says, "Yah, I know...I'm just waiting for her to wrap her hands around my neck and strangle me..." Rodimus Prime smiles wearily. "After the day I just had, you have NO IDEA.." Daniel hugs Rodimus again. Daniel mutters to Rodimus Prime, "... always been... always... friend.... you cause you've... believed... me." Daniel whispers "You have always been and will always be my bestest friend. And no matter what happens, I believe in you cause you've always believed in me." Spike ruffles his son's hair. Rodimus Prime mutters to Daniel, "... Least..." You whisper "Thanks. Least one person still believes me.." to Daniel. Spike goes over and check the final computer simulation. It's been processing all the data so far acquired over the entire project. You sense: Daniel looks up at you with total and utter faith reflected in his eyes and nods. Spike humms.."Taking a bit longer to compile.." Daniel releases his grip of Rodimus and looks at everyone in the room. "So how can *I* help?" Firestar welds away quietly. Rodimus Prime seems on the verge of saying something else and arrests the thought quickly. "No need, Dan. Just gotta let the medics work and we should be done by tomorrow." Spike mutter something about using Windows 2007 but shrugs. He turns to his son.."I'll need your help monitering the instriments when we try." Daniel nods eagerly to his Dad. "Sure. I can do that." Spike says, "I'll be monitering the system reconstruction." Firestar mutters to Rodimus Prime, "... and... fishing?" Firestar whispers "Why don't you take Daniel and go fishing?" Rodimus Prime blinks. Firestar smiles, trying to help. Spike looks at the muttering but shrugs. Firestar mutters to Rodimus Prime, "... you... about... that with... It..." Firestar whispers "Weren't you talkin about wanting to do that with Daniel again? It would relax you..." You say, "I, uhm.." he changes the subject quickly. "So does anyone have any idea how to download.. everything without frying me in the process?" Spike says, "Firestar..I tried to make the frame at least 10 percent stronger than before." Spike looks at Rodimus.."I've been working on that.." Daniel looks at Rodimus. "Well, how does the Matrix work in the first place? Does it really talk to you like some people says it does?" Daniel says, "Or is it just some computer thingamabober?" Firestar shrugs and goes back to work. You say, "Uhm.. not exactly. Sort of." Spike says, "Rodimus..I think.." Spike pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. You say, "It's kind of a computer, I guess.. I mean, it's hooked into my systems, but.. not. Quite." Daniel says, "Why don't you just take it out and ... well, have it play back the specific memories, like a CD player, and then have another thing record them?" Daniel oohs, as obviously his suggestion won't work. You say, "I hadn't really thought about it -- I mean, I just figured we'd think of something when it came down to it, but I'm still not sure.." Spike says, "Rodimus..I don't think we're going to need to do anything, to be honest." Daniel looks up at you. "Um, what are we doing with the Matrix anyway?" You say, "Technically, trying to get Optimus out of it and into *that*--" he points to the mostly-finished body-- "but I'm not sure how." Spike says, "Since you know what's going on Rodimus, chance the Matrix does as well. If we place the Matrix in Optimus, it will transfer what is needed and stop when done." Rodimus Prime frowns uneasily. "Then.. what about me?" Spike says, "Then we put the Matrix back into you." Firestar says, "Like Whiz said, you become Hot Rod. Gotta face that." Spike humms, pacing and talking to himself for a second. Rodimus Prime tightens his jaw. "I can't *do* that. Too many people.." Firestar says, "Spike. I've been thinking about that....Optimus was created to carry the Matrix, would he survive without it?" Spike says, "I still want to go see Vector Sigma, but it's almost too late for that.." Daniel bites his lower lip at the comment about Rodimus becoming Hot Rod. He promptly turns and looks studiously at some computers as if studying them. Spike looks at Firestar.."I don't think he was created for just that reason .." Firestar hehs. Spike says, "I could be applying human logic to the situation, but.." Spike pauses.."I just can't see Alpha Trion putting the Matrix into a Autobot from the git go. " Firestar says, "Then what if reverts to his orginal form?" Daniel mutters, "Was his memory circuits damaged in the last fight?" Spike says, "He must have given Optimus a shake down period before installing the Matrix." Firestar doesn't think so, but doesn't say anything. Rodimus Prime nods to Spike. "Yeah, it's not a life-support.. well, I guess it.. oh, nevermind. It wouldn't make any sense to build him with a dependency on it." Daniel turns around, the fingers of one hand picking at one of the shut down computers, his face solemn. He repeats a little louder. "Dad. Were Optimus's memory circuits damaged during the last battle?" Spike says, "I don't know Daniel. His memory circuits were in very good shape and his self repair systems would have preserved them." Daniel says, "So why don't you just put the old ones in the new body and then Rodimus wouldn't HAVE to give up the Matrix?" Rodimus Prime nods. "Something's wrong, too much stress on the neural net or something.. or we would've been able to revive him. The old ones are defunct, Daniel." Daniel promptly looks down at his feet as if embarrassed about interrupting. Daniel says, "Oh." Spike says, "We are, Daniel. We're looking at using the Matrix to..uh..fill in the gaps. And it was a good suggestion." Spike grins slightly Rodimus Prime sighs and lurches to his feet. "I must sound like some jealous, ungrateful..." Daniel says, "Um, what kind of storage media is the Matrix? Like, is it magnetic, or holographic, or light encoded?" Firestar says, "Rodimus, right now you sound more like a leader than I ever heard of, I must ask this before I continue, are you SURE you want to do this?" Spike looks at Daniel, slightly shocked at the question. Spike is impressed with his son. You say, "I don't know, Dan. That's the thing. I don't know how it works." Rodimus Prime looks up at Firestar. "Positive." Firestar says, "Yer the boss." Spike says, "Rodimus..have you tried to 'talk' to the matrix.." Firestar says, "I need to recharge." Firestar steps out. Firestar leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Firestar has left. Daniel shrugs at his Dad. "Well, I've spent some time with Perceptor, you know. And well, like, he's been able to copy information from things that are like light encoded you know, by shining a specific frequency of light through it so the light goes through the original and hits, like um, hits the object it's being copied to ... and nevermind. It's another dumb suggestion.. Rodimus Prime shakes his head. "Every time I've tried I just end up giving myself a headache.. I'm not even sure I *can* access it on my own.." Spike says, "No..no it's not Danny." Spike humms and thinks. You say, "Well, it might be. That's the thing. I *don't know*." You say, "It's pretty much impervious to scans, from what I understand." Spike says, "Rodimus.." Spike says, "I have an idea." Spike says, "It's a LONG shot." Daniel sits down and rests his chin on his hand. "I suppose the only thing we can do is sleep on it and hope we figure something out..." Rodimus Prime hmms? Spike says, "Maybe you need help in accessing the Matrix..someon who is like Optimus in body and spirit.." Spike says, "You can ask..her." Rodimus Prime shifts uneasily. "What could Elita do?" Spike says, "She is like Optimus in many respects..a leader..strong..resourceful..maybe..just maybe..the Matrix needs to such people to access it. To noble beings to understand its fathomless depths." Rodimus Prime hehs, "Spike, look at who's got it currently. I think you just contradicted yourself." Spike says, "I know. But what do you have to lose by asking? I just..got this feeling.." Arcee enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Arcee has arrived. Rodimus Prime shudders faintly for reasons unknown. Arcee waves. "Hello Guys *optics brighten* Hi Daniel." Daniel says, "Hi Arcee!" You say, "Is she even still around? Arcee? You seen Elita today?" Spike looks at Rodimus..then at Arcee..and back to Rodimus. A slow smile appears across his face. Rodimus Prime bristles faintly in defense. "What?" Spike says, "Just an idea Rodimus..another one of my famous longshots." Rodimus Prime prods, "What?" Daniel rolls his eyes silently and gets to his feet. Spike says, "Maybe if you and Arcee tried to access the Matrix.." Rodimus Prime shoots a startled look at Arcee. "Uhm.. why?" Daniel silently crosses the room while everyone is involved in discussion. You say, "Hey, Dan--" Daniel stops and turns around. "Um, yes?" Spike says, "Almost as much as you Rodimus..Arcee shares a lot of..traits..with Optimus, if not more in some areas. Maybe you and Arcee can access the Matrix. I'm not sure..there's a lot of variables..but.." You say, "It's not--" he casts a vaguely irritated look at Spike, then shrugs helplessly. "Nevermind.." You say, "But then you're talking about a direct linkup, aren't you?" he glances nervously at Arcee, then back. "Isn't that.. dangerous?" Daniel slips out of the room while the grups talk. Spike says, "I don't know Rodimus..I'm just thinking of along the lines of what sounds logical.." Spike says, "Daniel..?" Daniel says, "Homework to do, Dad. Catch ya later." Spike gives his son a huge hug.."Tell your mom we're going to eat out tonight.." Daniel nods. Spike says, "And not vegetables." Spike grins. Daniel nods again and leaves. Daniel leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Daniel has left. Spike says, "I could just be tired..I don't know." Spike turns and looks at the computers.."I guess..we're going to have to play this part by ear.." Spike says, "I just don't know." Spike calls up a map of Cybertron..the lower depths. Spike activates the computer vocal system.."Computer..plot me the most direct course to Alpha Trion's lab." Spike waits for the computer to reply, switching the printout to hard copy.. Spike gets the printout.."Rodimus.."I'm going to Cybertron. to find Alpha's lab. Rodimus Prime blinks. "What? Now? You wouldn't be back for two days at least!" You say, "Besides, what are you going to find there?" Spike says, "Maybe I can find a journal..a diary." Spike says, "and I can be back by tomorrow if I go non-stop." Rodimus Prime sighs. "You're going to kill yourself on a wild goose chase.." Spike says, "I don't think it is a wild goose chance.." You say, "I don't see the point, though.. what do you hope to gain from a last-minute.. scavenger hunt?" Spike says, "I don't know Rodimus..I just.." Spike sighs.. Rodimus Prime stares intently at the body. "The answer's here, Spike. Somewhere. Not in some 11-million-year-old diary." Spike nods.."I guess your right Rodimus. Spike looks at the body.."It's in there somewhere.." Spike yawns.."Maybe if we run another computer simulation.." Rodimus Prime frowns and rubs vaguely at a spot on his chestplate. "Yeah, somewhere... what kind of simulation?" Spike says, "What is we create a computer representation of the Matrix and install it into the computer simulation of Optimus?" Spike downloads the info on the Matrix and has the computer create a simulation. Rodimus Prime scratches his head. "Does the computer even know what to expect from it, though? I mean, I'm sorry to keep shooting down all your ideas, Spike, but *I'm* not sure how it works and I've had a direct linkup to it for almost three years now." Spike says, "Well..maybe..it will take a computer to understand the Matrix. Your sentient and don't think like like a non-living computer..but maybe some pure computer logic may help." Rodimus Prime mumbles, "And how do we know the Matrix is non-living.." Rodimus Prime sighs and rubs his forehead. "I just don't *know*." Spike shakes his head, reaching for his coffee.